The Joys of Life
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: When Jeff and Beth announce that they are having a baby, Matt gets slightly jealous and along with his gf decide to start a family as well. What happens when things start to go wrong? Will Matt ever become a daddy?
1. Chapter 1

The Joys of Life

Chapter 1

__

Matt and Jeff Hardy grew up in a single parent household from a very early age. Matt was 12 and Jeff was 9 when they lost their mother to cancer. Their father, Claude G. Hardy did the best he could to raise two boys on his own in North Carolina. As the boys got older they started dating.

Jeff was the first to actually have a serious relationship that started in 1999. Matt's first serious relationship began a year later. The only difference in their relationships is that Jeff is still with the same person while Matt isn't. Matt was in relationship with Amy for nearly 5 years when he discovered that she had been cheating on him with Adam Copeland and ended the relationship right away.

As the years passed Matt had a few other relationships while Jeff remained completely faithful and in love with Beth Britt. As of today they have been together for 11 years and are still going strong. Matt finally started dating and fell completely in love with Stephanie, who was a good friend of Beth's. Now that you have a little background on Jeff and Matt's relationship history, we can begin the story.

It was a brand new year for the Hardy's and their friends and family. Matt and Stephanie had finally moved in together a few months ago after 2 years of dating and couldn't be happier. Jeff and Beth were more in love than ever and now that their house was finally finished both inside and out, it was time for them to reveal a secret to their family and close friends.

Everyone close to them gathered at their house on evening in late March. Matt and Stephanie were the first to arrive at the house and helped Jeff and Beth set up everything. After everyone had arrived, Jeff got everyone's attention. Stephanie had a feeling that she already knew what the announcement was going to be.

"The reason we've asked you all here tonight is to announce something very personal and very exciting." Jeff started to say.

"Well what is it?" Gilbert asked.

"Beth and I are going to have a baby!" Jeff answered. "We are due in October."

"Congratulations!" Stephanie exclaimed as she hugged them both.

"It's about time!" Matt responded.

"Yeah well, it takes time man." Jeff stated.

As the night went on, there was a lot of talk about the pregnancy and what they were hoping for as far as a birthing plan. Stephanie and Matt were one of the last ones to leave Jeff's house and once they got home Matt headed downstairs to let Lucas out. Stephanie knew that something was bothering Matt and she knew that he wouldn't just tell her.

"Matty, what's on your mind?" Stephanie asked.

"Just thinking about becoming an uncle." Matt answered.

"Is that all?" Stephanie asked.

"No." Matt answered as he got ready for bed.

"Talk to me." Stephanie stated.

"I really don't think you want to know what else I am thinking." Matt responded.

"Honey, of course I do. You never know how I am going to react to something unless you tell me." Stephanie pointed out.

"Ok. I don't think it's fair that Jeff and Beth are having a baby before me." Matt stated.

"I can understand that. You're the oldest and you always thought that you would be the first to have a child. But you also have to take into consideration that Jeff and Beth have been together for almost 11 years." Stephanie responded. "And one day when the time is right you will be a father and great one at that. And believe me I want children too and I hope that you will be their father."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. So you would really have my babies?" Matt asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to have your babies?" Stephanie answered.

"I don't know." Matt responded as he leaned into kiss her. "How do you feel about trying to have one now?"

"I would love too." Stephanie responded before kissing Matt again.

That night Stephanie and Matt made love several times before collapsing in each others arms. That was the first night that they hadn't used protection and they both loved it. Stephanie couldn't wait to make Matt a father and she couldn't wait to become a mother herself. What neither of them knew was that it was going to be a long road to parenthood for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I am glad to know that you all like what I've written so far. Here is Chapter 2!**_

Chapter 2

Two months had passed and Stephanie still wasn't pregnant. No one knew of hers and Matt's baby plans as they wanted to surprise everyone when she was pregnant. After the third month of trying without success, Stephanie finally made an appointment with her OB/GYN.

Matt wasn't able to go with her to the appointment as he was on tour with the WWE. Stephanie waited as patiently as possible in doctors office. After the doctor did her exam she asked Stephanie to meet her in her personal office.

"What's wrong with me?" Stephanie asked.

"The reason you are having such a hard time conceiving is that your tubes have scar tissue built up and the eggs cant travel down and the sperm cant travel up. There is a new laser procedure that we can do to remove the scar tissue. It will mean that you can't try for a baby for at least two months after the surgery." The doctor answered.

"Ok. Can I talk with my boyfriend about this before scheduling anything?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure. Here is the information on the surgery." The doctor responded before Stephanie left.

Two days later Matt was finally home and Stephanie knew that she had to tell him as soon as possible. After Matt had unpacked he came downstairs and joined Stephanie in the living room. He could tell that something was bothering Stephanie.

"How was your appointment?" Matt asked.

"Not so good." Stephanie answered.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked concerned.

"My tubes are clogged with scar tissue that needs to be removed before I can get pregnant. My doctor is recommending that I have the laser surgery done as soon as possible and we would have to wait two months before we could try again." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. When is the surgery?" Matt asked.

"I haven't scheduled it yet. I wanted to talk to you about it first." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. I'm glad you did. I'm usually home Wednesday through Sunday. So why do we schedule it for a Wednesday that way I am home with you for a few days afterwards." Matt suggested.

"Ok. I'll call my doctor and set it up." Stephanie responded.

Stephanie was able to get the surgery scheduled for the following Wednesday. Matt called Vince and asked for that Monday off due to the surgery and recovery period. Vince was more than ok with him taking the days off.

Wednesday morning rolled around and Matt drove Stephanie to the hospital at 4am as her surgery was scheduled for 6am. While Stephanie was in surgery, Matt remained in the waiting room only leaving to use the bathroom and get more coffee. Stephanie was out of surgery by 9am and resting in the recovery room.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Matt asked as Stephanie woke up.

"Tired and numb." Stephanie answered.

"That's to be expected. I love you." Matt responded.

"I love you too." Stephanie said sleepily.

"Glad to see you are awake." The doctor stated. "I have good news."

"What is it?" Stephanie asked.

"We were able to get all the scar tissue removed and your tubes look perfectly clear." The doctor answered. "Just remember no trying to conceive for at least two months to be sure that your tubes have healed 100%."

"Thank you doctor. We will." Stephanie responded.

Later that afternoon, Stephanie was released from the hospital and Matt helped her into the house and up to their room to lay down. The next few weeks were going to be interesting as no one knew about the surgery either.

The two months passed rather quickly and after a follow-up appointment with her doctor, Stephanie was cleared to try and conceive. Matt and Stephanie wasted no time and started that night and continued almost every night.

One day while Stephanie was out shopping with Beth for their baby, she started to feel dizzy and nauseous. Beth noticed that Stephanie looked a little pale and called Jeff who was across town with Matt and their friend Shannon's tattoo shop.

"Jeff, I think that you and Matt need to get over here now. Steph looks very pale and she's dizzy." Beth stated.

"Ok. Where are you?" Jeff asked.

"Southern Pines Mall near Sears." Beth answered.

"Ok we will be right there." Jeff stated.

"Um you might just want to meet us the ER. I'm calling 911 she's bleeding badly." Beth stated as she hung up and called 911.

Stephanie was rushed to the nearest ER. Beth rode with her in the ambulance. Matt and Jeff were already at the ER waiting for them. Beth joined Jeff in the waiting room while Matt went with Stephanie and the nurses.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"We were walking towards Sears and she stated that she was starting to feel dizzy and sick. So we sat down and after I called you she started bleeding badly." Beth answered.

"Ok. I'm sure that everything will be ok." Jeff stated as he hugged Beth.

Meanwhile in the back of the ER, Stephanie was being examined by a doctor while Matt held her hand. Once the doctor got the bleeding to stop and Stephanie was cleaned up. A nurse hooked up an IV and started a bag of fluids to re-hydrate Stephanie. After Stephanie finally woke up, she saw where she was and that Matt was sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked.

"You started bleeding badly at the mall. Beth called Jeff and then 911. The doctor got the bleeding to stop and you were also dehydrated. How are you feeling now?" Matt answered.

"A little better. But why was I bleeding?" Stephanie asked.

"Don't know. Still waiting for the doctor to come in with the lab results." Matt answered as the doctor walked in.

"Glad to see you awake. I have your lab results." the doctor stated.

"What are they?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm sorry to say that you suffered a miscarriage. You were about 5 weeks along and the pregnancy just didn't take. I'm sorry." the doctor answered.

"Thank you, doctor. When can I go home?" Stephanie asked.

"You can go home tomorrow morning. I want to keep you over night just for observations." the doctor stated.

Matt went out to the waiting room and told Jeff and Beth to go home and that everything was going to be ok. Matt remained by Stephanie's side all night. And she was thankful that she had such a loving and caring man in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the second chapter! You guys are awesome! Here is Chapter 3!**_

Chapter 3

After Stephanie was released from the hospital after the miscarriage, she became pregnant again four more time and lost them all. Stephanie was beginning to give up on the hopes of getting pregnant and staying pregnant. Matt was just worried about Stephanie's mental and physical health.

Soon September was finally there and Stephanie was not only planning Matt's birthday bash, but also Beth's baby shower. She and Matt had put their baby plans on hold until after the shower and birthday.

As the day of Beth's shower approached, Stephanie was busier than ever decorating and making sure that everything was just right. All of Beth's friends and family were there. The shower started at 2 and didn't end until very late that night.

The following weekend was Matt's birthday bash. Stephanie woke up that morning not feeling to great and once the party started she passed on the alcohol and just continued to drink water and clear soda for the night. All of their friends were there and the party lasted well into the night and early morning.

As the weeks passed, Stephanie felt better and Beth was getting closer to her due date. Jeff was gone two days a week for TNA and Matt was home full time since he asked for his release from the WWE. Stephanie was happy to have him home more as that meant they could start trying again for a baby.

"I can't wait for Halloween!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Beth asked.

"Because hopefully I will have a niece or nephew to spoil and I love dressing up and going to a Halloween party." Stephanie answered.

"Yeah. I hope this little one will be here too." Beth stated as she rubbed her belly. "Uh, Steph. Call Jeff."

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"My water just broke." Beth answered.

Stephanie called Matt and Jeff who were in town at the gym and told them to meet them at the hospital as Beth's water just broke. Stephanie helped get Beth into her car and drove to the hospital. The guys were there waiting for them and the paperwork was already filled out.

Matt called their dad who arrived at the hospital shortly thereafter and met them in the waiting room. Stephanie was a little lightheaded and stayed seated most of the time. Matt made sure that she drank plenty of water so that she didn't become dehydrated again.

A few hours passed and Jeff finally emerged from behind the double doors. In his arms he held the newest member of the Hardy family. Gilbert, Matt and Stephanie stood up and walked over to Jeff and the baby.

"I would like you all to meet Skye McKenna Hardy." Jeff whispered.

"Congratulations daddy. She's beautiful." Stephanie responded.

"Congratulations, Bro." Matt stated.

"Dad, would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Jeff asked.

"I would be honored." Gilbert responded.

After everyone had a chance to hold Skye, Jeff took her back to Beth. Gilbert followed Jeff while Matt took Stephanie home. Stephanie started feeling light headed again after holding Skye and as soon as they got home, Stephanie headed upstairs to lay down.

Matt on the other hand called Stephanie's doctor and told her of the symptoms that Stephanie was having. She asked Matt to bring her into her office right away. Matt headed upstairs to get Stephanie.

"Steph, I called your doctor about you being light headed and she wants me to bring you in right away." Matt stated.

"Ok." Stephanie responded.

After arriving at the doctors office, Stephanie and Matt were taken into an exam room right away. The doctor had a nurse draw blood and did a rush on the lab work. While they waited for the lab work to come back, the doctor decided to do an ultrasound just to be sure that nothing else was going on.

"Stephanie, did you know that you are pregnant?" the doctor asked.

"No. We haven't been trying since the last miscarriage." Stephanie answered as she looked at Matt.

"Well, you are in fact pregnant and from the measurements on here, it looks like you are about 13 weeks along." the doctor stated.

"13 weeks?" Stephanie asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. And this means that you are out of the danger zone for a miscarriage. I am going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and iron pills as I believe that the cause of your light headedness is a low iron count. You can start both pills today. Congratulations to both of you." the doctor answered.

After they left the doctor's office, Matt and Stephanie picked up her prescriptions and headed home. They decided to wait until Stephanie was 16 weeks along before telling anyone. Which would mean that if Stephanie was starting to show, then she would have to wear larger shirts for a little while.

Stephanie was happy and scared at the same time. She knew that she needed to take it easy if she wanted to continue this pregnancy. Matt was over the moon excited about this pregnancy and just hoped that everything would be ok with Stephanie and the baby.

Beth and Skye were released from the hospital two days later and everyone was at their house to welcome them home. Stephanie and Matt took care of all the decorations and pink and purple balloons. Stephanie couldn't wait to tell everyone that she and Matt were finally going to have a baby.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the third chapter! It is great to finally have another story up on here! You guys are awesome! Here is Chapter 4!**_

Chapter 4

The last three weeks passed by slowly and just as Stephanie thought, she started to show in her pregnancy. Thankfully she was able to still fit into her regular pants, but had to buy slightly larger shirts to cover her baby bump. Beth was starting to notice a difference in the way Matt treated Stephanie.

"What's going on with you and Matt?" Beth asked one day while Stephanie was over for lunch.

"Nothing. Why?" Stephanie answered.

"Matt has been more attentive to you in the last few weeks then ever before. I was just wondering if there was anything we should be concerned about." Beth responded.

"Nope. Everything is perfectly fine." Stephanie stated with a smile.

"Ok." Beth responded.

Later that evening, while Stephanie and Matt were watching a movie. Matt placed a hand on Stephanie's belly and they both felt the baby move. Matt just smiled at his girlfriend and kept his hand on the baby. Stephanie decided that now might be a good time to bring up telling everyone.

"So as of today we are 16 weeks." Stephanie stated.

"That we are." Matt responded.

"When can we tell everyone?" Stephanie asked. "I'm tired of hiding it."

"This weekend we can make the announcement." Matt answered.

Before they headed to bed, Matt sent out a mass text to all their friends and Gilbert about filming a special taping of the Hardy Show that Saturday. Everyone agreed to meet at the house Saturday morning around 10. Stephanie decided that she would make a mass amount of pancakes and turkey bacon for everyone that morning.

Saturday morning came rather quickly and Stephanie was up and in the kitchen cooking while Matt was in the basement working out. Jeff and Beth were the first ones to arrive with baby Skye. Jeff took over cooking so that Stephanie could play with the baby for a few moments.

Once everyone was there and the food was practically gone, it was time to start filming the Hardy Show. Matt decided to make this episode the sequel to the Parents one. Jeff and Beth introduced their daughter on camera and everyone who had kids talked about the first few weeks to the first year of being first time parents.

Soon it Matt's turn to talk on camera about kids and families. He made sure that everyone was in the living room before he taped his segment. Stephanie waited just off to the side until Matt motioned for her to come in front of the camera.

**_"As you all know, I, Matt Hardy, don't have any babies of my own yet. Being a first time uncle to Skye is simply amazing. She is the joy of the family and everyone adores her to pieces." Matt stated. "Now this episode of The Hardy Show is titled Parents Part 2. In the first episode we talked about our parents Claude G and Ruby Mae Hardy. Shannon talked about his dad, Gilbert. So far in this episode you've heard Kimo, Jeff, Beth and Yuk talk about being parents for the first time and what they experienced during the first year. Now I have a special announcement that no one but the love of my life, Stephanie knows."_**

Matt finally motioned for Stephanie to come over to him. Stephanie took her place next to Matt and waited patiently for him to make the announcement. Stephanie had their latest ultrasound picture hidden behind her back ready to show everyone after the announcement.

**_"Everyone knows that it is no secret that I would love nothing more than to become a father for the first time. In the traditional sense one is supposed to get married then have a family. But no one follows tradition anymore, so why should Matt Hardy?" Matt continued. "Today Stephanie and I would like to announce to you that there is another pregnancy, another baby to be born. It wasn't an easy road to get here, but yes, I, Matthew Hardy and Stephanie Martin are going to be first time parents. Like Jeff stated in the first episode, we will not give you a due date, we will not give you a sex, but when the time comes, I will personally announce when the baby is here. All I request from all our fans is to respect our privacy and to honor our wishes regarding the pregnancy. Thank you everyone."_**

As soon as the filming stopped everyone came over and congratulated Matt and Stephanie. Stephanie let the ultrasound picture be passed around while she went upstairs to change into a shirt that showed her baby bump off. After everyone left, it was just Matt, Stephanie, Jeff, Beth, Gilbert and Skye at the house for the afternoon.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner that you were pregnant?" Beth asked.

"We found out the day Skye was born. I had been feeling light headed and Matt called my doctor who had him bring me in right away. She did an ultrasound and we found that we were 13 weeks pregnant. Matt and I have been trying all year. First I had to have surgery to clear my tubes, then I had a series of miscarriages including that day at the mall. Matt and I just stopped trying, but still had fun, and here we are, 16 weeks and everything is going well." Stephanie answered. "We didn't want to say anything until now as we were still worried that something could happen to the baby."

"Wow. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. And I am very happy that you and Matt are finally having a baby." Beth responded.

"Thank you." Stephanie stated.

"Do you know what the sex of the baby is yet?" Gilbert asked.

"No. We wont find out for a few weeks still. And Matt and I haven't decided if we are going to find out or wait until the baby is born." Stephanie answered.

"When is my future niece or nephew due?" Jeff asked.

"April 30th." Matt answered.

"A Spring baby. Very nice." Jeff responded.

Later that night after everyone had left and the house was cleaned up, Matt and Stephanie relaxed in the living room with a movie. Stephanie had picked up a baby names book earlier in the week and started flipping through the book and writing down names in a notebook.

"Find anything good in that book?" Matt asked.

"I have a few names for both sexes." Stephanie answered.

"What are they?" Matt asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"For a girl I have Brianne, Isabella, Rosalie, and Lacey." Stephanie answered. "And for a boy I have Landon, Matthew, Austin, Tyler and Brendon."

"Sounds good. Do you really want to name our son after me?" Matt asked.

"Only of you want to." Stephanie answered.

After Matt and Stephanie went to bed, Matt laid there and thought about what names he liked for their baby. Matt really liked the name Isabella and Brianne for a girl and Brendon and Matthew for a boy. Maybe Stephanie would agree to naming their son, Brendon Matthew. Matt fell asleep thinking about the names.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the fourth chapter! It is great to finally have another story up on here! You guys are awesome! Here is Chapter 5!**_

Chapter 5

As the weeks passed, Matt started getting things ready for his annual Christmas Bash. Stephanie loved Matt's parties, but this year it was going to be different for her being pregnant and all. A few days before the bash, Stephanie and Matt had their major ultrasound appointment.

"Do you want to know now what we are having or wait until the baby is born?" Stephanie asked as they waited for the doctor to come in.

"I really don't mind either way, but I am leaning more towards knowing now, so we can get the room ready with the right colors and not just yellow or pastel green." Matt answered.

"So am I." Stephanie agreed just as the doctor walked in.

"My name is Dr. Navarro. How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Anxious to find out what we are having." Stephanie answered.

"Well we can definitely try to find out today. I cant guarantee anything though." Dr. Navarro stated as she began the exam. "Everything looks perfect with the baby, the placenta and the amniotic fluids. Now we can take a look to see if baby will let us see if you have a boy or a girl."

"Thank you." Stephanie stated as the doctor searched for the sex of the baby.

"Baby apparently wants you to know. If you look at the screen I will point out the sex to you." Dr. Navarro stated as she made a circle on the screen. "Congratulations, you're having a boy."

Once the appointment was over with, Stephanie and Matt headed home. They decided not to tell anyone what the sex of the baby was until New Years Eve. The Christmas bash that weekend was a huge success and both Matt and Stephanie spent the next day sleeping and cleaning the house.

New Years Eve came rather quickly and both Stephanie and Matt had planned when to tell their family the sex of the baby. Gilbert, Jeff, Beth and Skye arrived at the house around dinner time and before they enjoyed the dinner that Stephanie cooked, Matt and Stephanie decided to make their announcement.

"As you all know, Stephanie and I had our ultrasound appointment last week. We decided to keep the sex of the baby a secret until tonight. We are only telling family as we want to keep some level of surprise for everyone else." Matt stated.

"So am I going to have a niece or a nephew?" Jeff asked.

"We are having a boy." Stephanie announced as she passed the ultrasound pictures around.

After dinner, their friends started to arrive and Stephanie took the ultrasound pictures upstairs and hid them in a drawer. She couldn't wait to start shopping for the baby now that they knew what they were having. After coming back downstairs she joined everyone in the living room taking her seat next to Matt on the love seat.

The group watched movies until about 11pm and then watched the countdown on TV. Matt placed a hand on Stephanie's belly and the baby kicked as the stroke of midnight hit. Once the celebration was over, everyone headed home and Matt and Stephanie headed to bed.

As the weeks passed, Stephanie started to show more and more. Matt got started on working on the baby's room while Stephanie got the job of ordering the baby furniture and décor. On the day that the furniture arrived, Jeff and Beth came over with Skye.

"I can't wait to meet our son." Stephanie stated while she was making lunch for everyone.

"I know how you feel. I was so excited yet so scared when I went into labor with Skye. I couldn't wait to meet her, but I was scared that something might go wrong." Beth responded as she rocked a now 5 month old Skye.

"I still have 5 weeks to go. I feel like a blimp and I can't even see my own feet anymore." Stephanie stated.

"Believe me I know. I'm going to lay Skye down and check on the guys." Beth responded.

While Beth headed upstairs, Stephanie finished making lunch and got everything on the table. Since Stephanie hated going up and down the stairs, she just sent all three of them a text message that lunch was ready.

After lunch, Matt and Jeff went back to work on the nursery, Beth and Stephanie relaxed in the living room with Skye and watched a movie. Once the nursery was put together, Jeff, Beth and Skye headed home so that Matt and Stephanie could relax and enjoy their evening together.

The next 5 weeks went by slowly and Stephanie was growing more and more impatient about meeting their son. Easter came and went and still no signs of a baby. As the due date got closer, Stephanie packed and repacked her hospital bag so many time, Matt stopped trying to help her.

April 30th was soon upon them and Stephanie still wasn't in labor. At her last doctor's appointment she hadn't even started to dilate yet. Matt and Stephanie went on nightly walks, they tried different alternative ways to help induce labor and still nothing happened.

By the time Mother's day was rolling around, Stephanie was nearly 42 weeks pregnant and more than ready to have their baby. Matt stayed close to Stephanie in case she went into labor. The day before Mother's day, Matt let Stephanie sleep in while he made her breakfast in bed.

After eating breakfast, Stephanie was in the mood for more than just pancakes and bacon. Matt and Stephanie carefully made love to each other and by the end they both climaxed together. As they laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms and the sheets, Stephanie felt a stream of warm liquid between her legs. But no sooner did she stand up, a huge gush of liquid came out.

"Matt! I think my water just broke!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Matt helped Stephanie get dressed and then got dressed himself. Stephanie was pretty calm on the way to the hospital while Matt was nervous wreck. Once at the hospital, Stephanie was taken up to labor and delivery and hooked up to fetal monitors as well as a blood pressure machine.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the fifth chapter! It is great to finally have another story up on here! You guys are awesome! Here is Chapter 6!**_

Chapter 6

As the hours passed, Stephanie's labor progressed slowly but steadily. A nurse checked her progress every two hours until she was 8 centimeters and 100% effaced. The nursed paged the doctor and as they waited, the nurse had a few birthing questions for Stephanie and Matt.

"How do you want to give birth?" the nurse asked.

"Naturally. I would like a birthing tub if one is available." Stephanie answered after a contraction.

"Ok. I can see if one is available now. You are very close to delivery." The nurse responded.

Sure enough a birthing tub was available. Matt along with the nurse helped Stephanie into the tub of warm water. Stephanie was able to relax a little more and once the doctor got there and checked Stephanie's progress it was time to deliver the baby.

"Matt if you want to, you can get in the tub with Stephanie. There's a pair of shorts for you over there." the nurse stated.

"Thank you." Matt stated as he grabbed the shorts and quickly changed.

Once he was in the tub with Stephanie, he sat behind her and helped her push with every contraction. Stephanie held onto the handles on the sides of the tub while she pushed. Matt rubbed her back and counted as she pushed.

"Ok, Stephanie. One more big push and your baby will be here." the doctor stated as Stephanie leaned back into Matt. "I want you to push with your abdominal muscles only and once the baby is out life him out of the water and put him on your chest."

Stephanie pushed as hard as she could on the next contraction and the baby finally came out. Stephanie reached into the water and pulled her son out and held him close to her chest. The nurse suctioned out his nose and mouth and he let out a scream.

Once Stephanie was dried off and cleaned up, she and the baby were moved into a private recovery room. Matt sat on the bed next to Stephanie as they watched their newborn son sleep in his mothers arms.

"Hello Brendon Matthew Hardy. I'm your daddy." Matt stated when the baby woke up.

After changing his diaper, it was time for Stephanie to attempt to nurse her son. He took to her breast right away and started sucking and feeding. Once he was done, Stephanie laid him in his bassinette so she could take a shower before Matt had to leave.

While Stephanie was in the shower, Matt took a good picture of his son and sent a mass text message to everyone letting them know that Brendon Matthew Hardy had arrived safe and sound and that mommy and baby were doing great.

Stephanie and Brendon were released to go home two days later. Jeff, Beth, Skye, Gilbert and some of their close friends were waiting at the house for them when they got home. Stephanie carried the baby into the house and placed him the cradle in the living room.

Everyone took pictures and took turns holding Brendon. Matt headed downstairs and let Lucas into the house. Lucas immediately headed over to Stephanie who was sitting on the couch nursing the baby. Lucas sat at her feet and looked up at her.

"Hi Lucas. Did you miss momma?" Stephanie asked the dog.

Lucas's ears perked up and Stephanie took that as a yes. She also figured that Lucas was trying to figure out what she was holding. Once Brendon was done eating, Stephanie burped him and turned him around.

"Lucas, this is Brendon. He is going to live here with us and I would like you to protect him. Ok." Stephanie stated.

Lucas yipped and Stephanie took as he understood her. As the rest of the day passed, Lucas remained near Brendon's bassinette and refused to let the baby out of his sight. After everyone left, Stephanie was worn out and picked up Brendon to take him upstairs. Lucas followed her and jumped up on the bed while Stephanie put the baby in his bed.

"Why is Lucas under Brendon's bed?" Matt asked when he finally came upstairs.

"He's protecting the baby." Stephanie answered.

"Oh ok." Matt responded.

Over the next few days, Lucas didn't leave Brendon's side except to eat and go outside. Stephanie was getting used to Lucas doing as she asked him and Matt just thought it was odd.

While Stephanie and Matt were getting a routine down for their son, someone had been keeping a close eye on them and they didn't even know it. One early Friday morning, Matt had to head to Raleigh for a meeting leaving Stephanie and Brendon at home.

Stephanie had just picked up Brendon and was making him a bottle in the kitchen when the door bell rang. Stephanie wasn't expecting anyone until that afternoon. She walked over to the door after placing Brendon in his bed and opened it.

"Hello." Stephanie stated.

"Uh hi. I'm looking for Matt Hardy." the female asked.

"He's not home. Can I help you?" Stephanie answered as Brendon started crying in background and Lucas started growling at the woman at the door.. "Hold on a second please."

"Can you just tell him that Amy stopped by." Amy asked.

"How do you know Matt?" Stephanie asked as she bounced Brendon.

"Is that your baby?" Amy asked. "I know him from the WWE. We used to work together."

"Yes. This is my son. He won't be back for a few hours and he'll want to know why you came by." Stephanie answered.

"He looks a lot like Matt. I just wanted to make amends with him. We ended our friendship on a bad note." Amy answered.

"I will tell him you stopped by. My son looks like Matt, because he his the father." Stephanie responded before closing the door.

Later that night when Matt got home, Stephanie told him about Amy stopping by and their conversation. Matt was just as confused as Stephanie was as to why Amy really came by. But he wasn't going to let it get to him.

Matt headed into the living room and picked up his son and played with him while Stephanie finished making dinner. Once they were done with dinner and Brendon was put to bed, Matt and Stephanie curled up in bed and soon fell asleep.

As the weeks went by neither Matt or Stephanie heard anymore from Amy. Brendon was growing like a weed and started to roll over and hold himself up. Stephanie couldn't believe how much he was growing and doing things on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brendon was now about 5 months old and Skye was getting ready to turn 1. No one could believe how fast the kids were growing. Matt had to go out of town to Florida with Jeff as a special guest on TNA and they were due to be back just before Skye's birthday party.

"I can't believe how much needs to get done before Saturday." Beth stated as she looked at her notes for Skye's party.

"Yeah. I will be doing the same thing in a few months myself." Stephanie responded. "Is there anything you need from the store?"

"Yeah." Beth stated as she handed a piece of paper to Stephanie.

Stephanie bundled up Brendon and headed out to her car. After securing the baby in his car seat, Stephanie got in the car and headed towards town. Stephanie was minding her own business watching the road and making sure that she had enough space in between herself and the other cars.

As Stephanie was nearing downtown, a car came speeding up next to her and tried a few times to get in her lane. Stephanie let off the gas peddle as to let the car go in front of her, but that's not what they wanted. Stephanie regained her composure and continued driving. It wasn't until she was about to change lanes that the car who had tried to get over before merged into her lane and hit her car. Stephanie tried to get away from the other car but they managed to force her off the road and into a ditch.

Stephanie blacked out as soon as the airbag hit her. She didn't regain consciousness until she heard Brendon screaming. Stephanie blinked her eyes several times and reached for her cell phone. She dialed 911 and waited for an answer.

"911 Dispatch. What is your emergency?" the dispatcher stated.

"I…I was run off the road. Please help me and my baby.." Stephanie stated.

"Ok Maam. Do you know where you are at?" the dispatcher asked.

"Off the main highway near downtown Cameron." Stephanie answered. "I'm in the ditch."

"Ok. Maam. Just stay on the line with me. I am sending help your way now. Are you pregnant?" the dispatcher asked.

"No. My son, he's…he's 5 months old. Please hurry." Stephanie cried.

"Ok. They should be there very soon. Can you hear sirens yet?" the dispatcher asked.

"Yes! Yes, I can hear them." Stephanie answered.

As soon as the emergency crew found her car, one set of paramedics got her out of the car and another got Brendon out of the car. The EMT's checked on Brendon first and he was perfectly fine. Stephanie on the other hand had passed back out from the stress.

"Bobby I need you over here." one EMT stated.

"What's wrong, Eric?" Bobby asked.

"She passed out and she's hemorrhaging." Eric answered.

"Ok. I need to have the baby stay with the mother though. I'll ride back with you and the mother. Check her phone for anyone we can call." Bobby responded.

While the EMT's rushed Stephanie and Brendon to the nearest emergency room, Eric flipped through Stephanie's phone and called the last person she had called.

"Hey Steph." Beth answered her phone.

"This isn't Steph. Is this Beth Britt?" Eric asked.

"Uh, that depends. Who are you?" Beth answered.

"My name is Eric. I am an EMT and Stephanie was involved in a bad car accident. Is there anyway you can come down to the hospital?" Eric responded.

"I'm on my way." Beth stated as she hung up.

Beth got Skye into the car and took off towards the hospital. Once she arrived and got inside with her daughter, Beth walked up to the nurses station. She was shaking and worried about Stephanie and Brendon.

"I'm looking for Stephanie Martin and Brendon Hardy." Beth told the nurse.

"And who are you?" the nurse asked.

"I am her sister-in-law and aunt to Brendon." Beth answered. "My name is Beth Britt."

"Ok. Ms. Britt, please have a seat and I will get someone for you." the nurse stated.

While Beth waited she called Gilbert and then Matt and Jeff. Gilbert told her he would be there as soon as he could. But neither Matt or Jeff answered their phones and Beth assumed that they were already on the plane home so she left them a message. Gilbert arrive just before a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"I am looking for the family of Stephanie Martin and Brendon Hardy." The doctor stated.

"I am her sister-in-law, Beth and this is our father-in-law, Gilbert. How are they?" Beth responded.

"Brendon is just fine. No injuries or anything. I want to keep him overnight just to make sure though. Stephanie on the other hand is in surgery. Her left leg is broken and she was hemorrhaging pretty badly. Where is her husband?" the doctor told them.

"She's not married. Matt is on his way back from Florida with his brother Jeff. They are my sons." Gilbert answered.

"Ok. As soon as Matt can come in the better." the doctor stated.

"Is there something else wrong with Stephanie?" Beth asked.

"She was pregnant and due to the trauma, she lost the baby. She was very early into the pregnancy and I'm guessing that no one knew about it even Stephanie." the doctor answered.

Beth and Gilbert remained at the hospital until they finally heard from Matt and Jeff. Beth told Matt what had happened and that they needed to get there as soon as possible. Once Matt and Jeff arrived, Jeff stayed with their dad and Beth in the waiting room while Matt went back to see Stephanie and Brendon.

Later that night, Stephanie woke up and noticed that she wasn't in her house. She looked around and saw Matt sleeping in a chair, then saw her left leg elevated and in a cast. She wasn't sure what was going on except for the fact that her leg was apparently broken. Stephanie soon drifted back to sleep thanks to the morphine she was on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Stephanie woke up as the morphine wore off. As she stirred in the bed, Matt woke up and saw that she was awake. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Matt, what happened?" Stephanie asked.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?" Matt asked.

"Barely. I remember driving down the highway towards the shopping center when I was forced off the road. The next thing I remember was the airbag hitting me after I made sure that Brendon was ok." Stephanie answered. "Where is Brendon?"

"He is on the Children's floor. He is just fine." Matt responded.

"Ms. Martin, you're finally awake." A nurse stated as she walked in. "I'll let the doctor know."

The nurse left to get the doctor after taking Stephanie's vital signs. Once the doctor came in, he told Stephanie and Matt everything including the miscarriage. After the doctor left the couple to think about everything, Matt looked over at Stephanie.

"Did you know that you were pregnant again?" Matt asked.

"No. I had no idea." Stephanie answered with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry baby. I'm not upset." Matt responded.

Later that afternoon, Brendon was released into Matt's care and he brought him down to see Stephanie. Brendon cuddled up to his mother and fell asleep. Once Stephanie was able to help the police identify the car the ran her off the road, she was released from the hospital.

After getting home, Matt helped Stephanie into the living room while Jeff brought Brendon inside. Gilbert offered to stay with Matt and Stephanie until her leg was properly healed. Matt took Brendon up to his room and put him in bed while he got the rest of Stephanie's things from the car.

That weekend was Skye's birthday party. Stephanie had finally gotten the hang of her crutches and managed to get in and out of the car with minimal help from Matt. Stephanie took a seat on the couch and remained there for most of the party.

As the weeks passed, Stephanie's leg healed nicely and her cast was removed. After attending a few physical therapy sessions, Stephanie was back to walking normal. Brendon was happy to have his mommy back normal and Matt was happy that Stephanie was feeling better.

One night after Brendon was put to bed and Stephanie and Matt were in the living room watching a movie, the doorbell rang. Matt got up to answer the door while Stephanie paused the movie and followed him.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" Matt asked in shock.

"I came by a few weeks ago hoping to see you, but she told me that you weren't here. Congratulations on your son. He looks just like you." Amy answered.

"I didn't know you came by. I was in Florida with my brother. So why are you here? I really have nothing to say to you." Matt asked again.

"I wanted to make amends with you." Amy answered.

"You want to make amends with me after all that you put me through? I don't think so. Good-bye Amy." Matt responded as he closed the door.

"Fine. But maybe you should ask her about what really happened during her car accident." Amy stated as she walked away.

"Steph, what is she talking about?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea. I think I need to call the officer in charge of the incident report." Stephanie answered.

After talking to the police officer, Stephanie and Matt found out that the accident was no accident at all. The person who ran her off the road had been identified by a witness. It was Stephanie's ex-boyfriend Andrew.

According to Andrew's statement, he was morbidly upset to see her having a family with another man that he wanted to destroy her and her family. Stephanie stated that she wanted to press charges against him and therefore he would remain in jail for 6-8 years.

Once all the drama had subsided, Stephanie and Matt were able to enjoy the holiday season. Matt hosted his annual Christmas Bash and New Years Party. Stephanie had mostly forgotten about her miscarriage after the accident and went on to enjoy being Brendon's mommy.

The first of the year came and one by one every member of the Hardy Family came down with the flu. Once Stephanie got it, she was in bed for almost a week. Matt was becoming very concerned about her and wanted her to see a doctor.

"Honey please go see a doctor." Matt told Stephanie.

"I don't need a doctor to tell me that I am sick. I already know that." Stephanie responded.

"But you have been sick longer than anyone else. I just don't want it to be anything else." Matt told her.

"Alright. Make me an appointment and I will go." Stephanie stated.

"That's better." Matt responded.

Matt was able to schedule a doctor's appointment for Stephanie for that afternoon. Jeff and Beth agreed to watch Brendon for them. Matt drove Stephanie to the medical clinic and they were taken back to an exam room right away.

"I feel like crap." Stephanie stated as she sat there.

"I know. That's why we're here. I'm just worried about you baby." Matt responded as he held her close to him.

"Hello Stephanie, Matt. I hear you are not feeling to well. How long have you felt this way?" the doctor asked as she walked into the room.

"Almost 2 weeks." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Well, let's go ahead and do an overall exam and go from there. Have you been nauseous at all?" the doctor asked.

"Ok. Yes I've barely been able to keep anything down." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Matt, I will need you to step out into the hall while I do the exam." the doctor stated.

Once the exam was over, Stephanie sat up and Matt was allowed back into the room. The doctor sent everything down to the lab and put a rush on it. While Matt and Stephanie waited for the doctor to come back into the room, Matt's phone beeped.

**What's going on Bro? JNH**

Not sure yet. MMH

**Ok. Let us know. By the way, Beth wants to invite you both as well as dad and her parent to dinner. JNH**

Ok. We'll talk more when we get there. The doctor is back. MMH

"Ok. I am going to prescribe you some anti-nausea pills as well as a multi-vitamin. Stephanie, when was the first day of your last cycle?" the doctor asked.

"About 2 months ago." Stephanie answered. "Do you think that I'm pregnant?"

"I'm not 100% sure. I am still waiting on the lab results. I will know before 5pm and I will call you either way." the doctor stated.

"Ok. Thank you doctor." Stephanie stated.

After leaving the clinic, Matt and Stephanie headed to the pharmacy and then to Jeff and Beth's house. As they pulled up to the house, Stephanie's phone rang. It was the doctor's office calling with the results to her lab work.


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN: Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are awesome. Here is Ch9. I hope you guys enjoy it. ~Krista Hardy)**

Chapter 9

"Hello?" Stephanie answered her phone.

"Stephanie, it's Doctor Willard. I have your lab results in front of me." the doctor stated.

"Ok. What are they?" Stephanie asked nervously.

"You are slightly anemic and you are 9 weeks pregnant. I want you start taking iron pills and prenatal vitamins. Congratulations." Dr. Willard stated.

"Thank you doctor." Stephanie responded.

"What did the doctor say?" Matt asked.

"I'm 9 weeks pregnant. And I'm slightly anemic." Stephanie answered as she took in the news.

"Pregnant? Really? That's great! Brendon will have a baby brother or sister!" Matt exclaimed.

"That he will. Why don't we go inside. Everyone is waiting for us." Stephanie responded with a smile.

Once Matt and Stephanie were in the house, Beth could tell that something was going on, but no one said a word. Matt and Stephanie decided to wait for a better night to announce the pregnancy. After spending some time at Jeff and Beth's house, Matt, Stephanie and Brendon headed home.

When they pulled up to their house, Amy was standing outside their front door. Matt and Stephanie exchanged looks before Matt put the car in park. Stephanie didn't want Amy anywhere near her family, and Matt felt the same way.

"Stay here with Brendon. I will deal with her." Matt stated as he got out of the car and walked up to the front door. "Amy, why are you here? I thought I told you not to come around here anymore."

"I have something I need to tell you and I think that Stephanie should hear it too." Amy told him.

"I don't think so. There is nothing that you could possibly have to say to us. And if you go anywhere near my girlfriend and my son, I will press charges against you." Matt responded.

Amy finally gave up and stormed off. Once she was gone, Matt helped get Stephanie and Brendon out of the car and into the house. Matt immediately called his lawyer to find out what he could do to protect Stephanie and Brendon. His lawyer advised him that unless they were married, Stephanie could not be added to a policy, only Brendon could.

Over the next few days Matt spent a lot of time thinking about his life and his family. Early one Saturday morning, Matt called his best friend and his brother to meet him at Millers in town. Both Jeff and Shane were confused as to why Matt wanted to meet with them alone and so early.

"Matt, why the early call?" Shane asked as they joined Matt at a table.

"I need both of your help. Jeff, I want you to come with me to the mall, Shane I want you to help me set up the most romantic setting possible. Tonight is the night." Matt answered.

After breakfast, Matt and Jeff headed to the mall so that Matt could pick out the perfect ring. Meanwhile, Shane reserved a private section in the most romantic restaurant in Cameron. Matt couldn't wait to make Stephanie his wife.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Stephanie was playing with Brendon on the living room floor, when her phone chimed. She looked at her phone and saw it was a message from Matt. He asked her to find a babysitter for tonight. Stephanie then dialed Beth's number.

"Hey Beth. It's Steph. I was wondering if you and Jeff would be willing to watch Brendon tonight for while?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure. We would love to." Beth responded already knowing the plans for that night.

Later that night, Matt and Stephanie got ready to go and dropped Brendon off with Jeff and Beth. Stephanie was kinda curious as to what Matt had planned for that night. Once they were in the car and on the road, Stephanie looked over at Matt and tried to think of what was going through his head.

"Matt, where are you taking me?" Stephanie asked.

"It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it." Matt answered.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they were escorted to the reserved area. There were red roses on the table and candles lit all around the tables. Stephanie was in awe at the sight before her. Once Stephanie and Matt were seated, the waiter brought over sparkling apple cider and then left again.

"Steph, you have been by my side for three years and we have had our share of ups and downs. You've given me a son and I am very thankful for that. There is only one thing that could make me even happier. I love you with all my heart. Stephanie, will you marry me?" Matt proposed.

"I love you too! And yes I will marry you!" Stephanie responded.

Matt slipped the ring on her finger and sealed their engagement with a kiss. After their dinner, Matt and Stephanie headed back to Jeff and Beth's house. When they pulled up they noticed Gilbert's truck parked out front as well.

"Well, we might as well tell them all since your dad is here." Stephanie stated.

"Sounds good. When do you want to tell them about the pregnancy?" Matt asked.

"Let's tell them everything tonight. After all we're almost 12 weeks along and I'll start showing soon." Stephanie answered.

"Ok." Matt responded as they headed into the house. "Since everyone is here, Stephanie and I have two announcements."

"What is it?" Beth asked.

"First, Stephanie has agreed to become my wife." Matt answered.

"Second, we are going to have another baby. We're 11 weeks as of two days ago." Stephanie answered.

"Congratulations to both of you on both events." Beth responded as she hugged Matt and Stephanie.

Once Matt and Stephanie got Brendon home and in bed, they headed to bed. Stephanie couldn't help but admire her engagement ring. Matt picked out the perfect ring and she couldn't wait to become Mrs. Matthew Moore Hardy. Once Matt finally came to bed, they curled up and fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the next few weeks passed, Stephanie really started showing in her pregnancy. Both Matt and Stephanie thought it was unusual for her to show so much so fast. Stephanie called to schedule an ultrasound to find out if everything was ok.

The day of the ultrasound appointment Matt and Stephanie dropped off Brendon with Beth and headed to the medical clinic. Once the doctor did the ultrasound she turned the monitor so that Stephanie and Matt could see the screen.

"The reason you are showing so much so soon, is that you are not just carrying one baby." the doctor stated.

"We're having twins?" Matt asked.

"Nope. Triplets." the doctor answered.

Matt and Stephanie exchanged looks while taking in the news that they were expanding their family by 3 instead of one. After leaving the doctors office, Matt text Jeff and their dad to have just family meet with them at the house.

After Jeff, Beth, Skye and Gilbert arrived at Matt and Stephanie's house. Stephanie ordered pizza and sat back down on the couch. Matt was worried about Stephanie as she had been pretty quiet since they left the doctors office. While they waited for the pizza to arrive, the guys headed out to the garage to help Matt bring in the baby stuff from Brendon.

"Matthew, what's going on? Is everything ok with Stephanie and the baby?" Gilbert asked.

"Everything is fine dad. Stephanie is very healthy and the reason we wanted just family here today is because we found out this morning that Stephanie is pregnant with triplets." Matt answered.

"Triplets! Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. We both noticed that Stephanie was starting to show a lot faster and a lot more than with Brendon, so we scheduled an ultrasound to make sure everything was ok and the doctor found that we are having triplets." Matt answered.

"Wow. Congrats, bro." Jeff responded.

"Thanks. Now we just need to get more baby furniture and find out what the babies are." Matt stated.

"We're all here to help out where we can." Gilbert responded.

While the guys were outside talking, Stephanie and Beth were in the living room. Stephanie put on a movie and Beth laid Skye down in a playpen for her nap and joined Stephanie in the living room.

"You're really starting to show. How far along are you now?" Beth asked.

"14 weeks. And the reason I'm showing so soon is because Matt and I are having triplets." Stephanie answered.

"You are! Oh my gosh. You must be shocked. When did you find that out?" Beth responded.

"This morning. We just have to wait until I'm 24 weeks before we can find out what the babies will be." Stephanie stated. "Matt and I were pretty shocked and I know that I've been pretty quiet all day, but I'm just trying to take in the news."

"I can definitely understand that. Jeff and I have decided to wait until Skye is at least 3 before we have another baby." Beth responded.

"We weren't trying to get pregnant again, it just happened. But I'm glad it happened." Stephanie stated.

Once the pizzas arrived everyone ate and talked about the pending arrival of the triplets. Later that night after everyone left, Stephanie sat down and flipped through the baby names book once again. She wanted to have names picked out as soon as possible. At this point they needed three boys names and three girls names just in case.

As the weeks passed, the triplets grew and so did Stephanie. Brendon's first birthday was in just a few days and he wasn't a very happy boy. Stephanie wasn't able to pick him up and lately all he wanted was mommy. Matt and Stephanie dealt with toddler issues as they came about.

The day before Brendon's birthday party, Stephanie and Matt had their ultrasound appointment. Matt sat in the waiting room during the initial exam with Brendon. Once it was time to reveal the sex of the babies, a nurse brought Matt and Brendon into the room.

"Are you ready to find out the gender of your babies?" the doctor asked.

"Yes we are." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Let's take a look. Baby A on the right side is a girl, baby B in the middle is a girl, and baby C on the left is a boy. Congratulations." the doctor stated.

"Thank you." Stephanie responded.

After leaving the hospital, Matt and Stephanie took Brendon shopping for his party. Once they got home, Matt unloaded the car and Stephanie took Brendon inside and got him ready for bed.

Matt and Stephanie, along with Jeff and Beth spent the next morning decorating the house for the party. After all the guests arrived at the house, the party began. Everyone who hadn't seen Stephanie just had to ask about the current pregnancy and place their hands on her growing stomach.

After the party ended, Matt and Jeff started cleaning up while Stephanie, Beth and Gilbert put food away and got Brendon to bed. Once everyone was in the living room, Matt and Stephanie decided to tell everyone the sex of the triplets.

"Now that it's just family again, we would like to tell you all what the sex of the babies are." Matt stated.

"Baby A on the right is a girl, baby B in the middle is also a girl, and baby C on the left is a boy." Stephanie told everyone.

"That's awesome! Congratulations to all of you." Beth responded.

"Thank you. Now we just have to have names picked out." Stephanie stated.

After everyone left, Matt sat down with the laptop and Stephanie laid down with her book of names. After looking and writing down names for about an hour, Matt finally said something.

"What about Jade Morgan Hardy for the first girl?" Matt asked.

"I like that. What do you think about Kimberly Rose Hardy for our second girl?" Stephanie answered.

"I like that too. Now we just need a boys name." Matt stated.

"What about Tyler Moore Hardy?" Stephanie asked.

"Sounds perfect. How about we go to bed and you get some sleep. It's been a long and busy day for you." Matt answered.

"Ok." Stephanie responded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the weeks passed, Stephanie was placed on bed rest as to not go into premature labor. Matt tried his best to get things done around the house so that everything was ready for the birth of the babies. Stephanie was just worried that she would either have to have a c-section or that the babies would be really small when they were born.

That summer was extremely hot and Matt had to go out and buy extra fans to keep Stephanie and Brendon cool. As their due date approached, Stephanie's doctor made home visits so that she wouldn't have to travel in the heat.

Stephanie was about 34 weeks along when she started having some minor contraction like pain. Her doctor confirmed that she was starting to dilate and that there was a possibility that the babies could come early. Stephanie and Matt made all the arrangements for Jeff and Beth to watch Brendon when they go in to have the babies.

"Matt!" Stephanie yelled from their master bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as he ran into the room.

"I think my water just broke." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Let me call Jeff and Beth and we'll go to the hospital." Matt responded.

Once Jeff and Beth arrived at the house with Skye in tow, Matt took Stephanie to the hospital. Once they were settled into a room, Stephanie was examined and sure enough, her water had broke and she was in active labor. The doctor determined that she was already 6 centimeters dilated.

"You are going to have these babies tonight. So Dad, don't go to far." The doctor stated.

Soon the room was filled with nurses and baby beds as well as incubators just in case. Once Stephanie hit 10 centimeters she was moved into position and started to push with Matt's help. The nurses helped by counting as Matt encouraged Stephanie.

"Steph, you can do this. A few more pushes and the first baby will be here." Matt told her as she nodded.

"Push, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,stop." the nurse stated. "One more big push and the baby will be here."

"I'm tired." Stephanie stated.

"Don't quit on us now. You have three babies to deliver." the doctor responded.

"Push, 2,3,4,5,6, stop." the nurse stated.

"It's a girl." The doctor stated as she passed the baby off to one of the nurses so she could deliver the second baby.

Stephanie pushed for another 5 minutes and finally baby number 2 arrived.

"It's a girl." The doctor stated. "One more to go."

"You are doing great honey. Just a few more pushes and our son will be here." Matt stated.

"Let's do this." Stephanie responded as she started to push again.

"It's a boy!" The doctor stated a few minutes later.

Once Stephanie was cleaned up and moved into recovery, the babies were brought in. The nurse placed two babies in Stephanie's arms and one in Matt's arms. Once the nurse left the room it was time to give the babies names.

"The first baby girl is Jade Morgan, the second girl is Kimberly Rose and our little guy is Tyler Moore." Stephanie stated.

"Perfect just like their mommy." Matt responded.

"I love you, Matt." Stephanie stated.

"I love you too." Matt responded as they shared a kiss.

Matt managed to take pictures of the babies and sent them to Jeff and Gilbert with their names and birth info. Jade weighed 5lbs 5ozs and was 19 inches long, Kimberly weighed 5lbs 4ozs and was 19 inches long, and Tyler weighed 5lbs 6ozs and was 20 inches long.

Stephanie and the babies were released a few days later. Gilbert had moved into the house temporarily to help out with the babies. Brendon took very well to his new brother and sisters. Stephanie and Matt couldn't have been happier with their family, but there was just one more thing they needed to do before their family was complete.


	12. Chapter 12

**(AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story... you all are awesome. This is the final chapter for this story and I will have another story up soon. ~Krista!)**

Chapter 12

6 Months Later…

"For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak:  
A time for love, and a time for hate;  
A time for war, and a time for peace.  
For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven. Ecclesiastes 3:1-8" The minister stated.

Everyone was then seated and the ceremony could begin.

"Now is a time for a wedding. Friends, Matthew and Stephanie have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their wedding. We come together, not to mark the start of a relationship but to recognize a bond that already exists." The minister stated.

"Amen" the guests stated.

"This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite. It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in the seeming disorder. We discover the truest guideline to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. But, you must "be of love a little more careful than of anything." For the giving of yourself in love is difficult: you must learn to give of your love without total submission of yourself. Therefore, in your giving, give your joy, your sadness, your interest, your understanding, and your knowledge–all expressions that make up life. But in this giving, remember to preserve yourself–your integrity, your individuality. This is the challenge of love within marriage." The minister stated.

"Amen." the guests responded.  
"Matthew, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Stephanie? Do you promise to respect her, and to care for her during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to her?" The minister asked.  
"I do." Matt answered.  
"Stephanie, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Matthew? Do you promise to respect him, and care for him during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to him?" The minister asked.  
"I do." Stephanie answered.  
"May I have the rings please? Bless, O Lord, this ring, to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." the minister stated.

"Amen." Everyone repeated.  
"Creator, Savior, Loving Spirit, bless this couple who have committed themselves to each other in marriage and have come seeking your blessing. Surrounded by their families and friends, may they feel encircled by your love as well as theirs. Assure them of your presence in days of joy like this one and in days of sorrow, pain, and bereavement. Strengthen their relationship through all the tests of adversity and brighten it with a generous measure of happiness." the minister stated. "Help them make their home a place where they love children and welcome friends. Spare them from interference by those who, through wanting to help, may intrude in what are the proper responsibilities of husband and wife, father and mother, and children. Make them good neighbors, doing for others what they would have others do for them. Teach us all to love each other as we love ourselves."  
"I offer you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unity." Matt stated as he placed the ring on Stephanie's finger.  
"I offer you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unity." Stephanie stated as she placed the ring on Matt's finger.  
"May these two find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together, may they ever remain compassionate. May years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon the earth. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister stated.

Matt and Stephanie then shared their first kiss as husband and wife. After the ceremony, everyone headed to the reception. Matt and Stephanie had decided not to take a honeymoon at that time as the babies were too young to leave behind for more than a night. Matt and Stephanie couldn't have been any happier with their family and the way things turned out.

Amy was eventually arrested for conspiracy in Stephanie's accident a year ago. It turned out that Amy had looked up Stephanie's past history and found her most recent ex who had a grudge against her. Amy wanted Matt back and after seeing Matt and Stephanie so happy together and having a family, it drove her over the edge to do what she did. Once she was put in jail, the Hardy's were able to enjoy their new family life.

The End…


End file.
